In the related art, as a printing method, printing methods such as a screen printing and an ink jet printing are known. Here, the ink jet printing is more excellent in workability compared to the screen printing.
In the related art, as a member adhering decoration method using the ink jet printing, a method that ink jet prints ink on a target object and thereafter causes gold powder to adhere onto this ink just before the ink on the target object is dry to touch (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).